


Artwork for Liminal by GloriaMundi

by danceswithgary



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4362215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was so entranced by viva_gloria's story, <i>Liminal</i> that I had to immediately create a cover for it. It is an incredible post WWII McShep AU and that's all I'm going to reveal because you'll want to discover that world yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork for Liminal by GloriaMundi

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Liminal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/45789) by [GloriaMundi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriaMundi/pseuds/GloriaMundi). 



> wanted_a_pony noted one of my challenge art pieces was not posted to AO3 and linked to the associated story, so I went looking and found a few more, some quite old - like this one.

Jan. 5th, 2009


End file.
